Glass Hearts will Shatter
by tatteredparchment
Summary: Follow the lives of the Marauders', beginning in seventh year, up until the eventual death of the Potters. What you feel is on the inside, how you react to those feelings on the outside is what counts.


Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own or am affiliated with Harry Potter, or any of its other characters, places and other things, all the aforementioned isowned to JK Rowling, and unfortunetly I am not writing this story for anymoney, nothing but my own personal amusement.

_"All right there Snivellus?" I said loudly. Snape reacted quickly, as was to be expected, but not quickly enough, as usual. Before he had his wand half way out of his robes I yelled, "Expelliarmis!"_

_Snape's wand flew in the air and landed behind him in the grass, a few feet from him. Behind me, Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "Impedimenta!" I shouted, causing Snape to be knocked violently off his feet. I had begun to notice a small crowd gathering around us as Snape lay, panting, on the ground. Sirius and I advanced on Snape, our wands raised, as we had done so many times before and I glanced over my shoulder at the girls by the water anxiously._

_"How'd the exam go Snivelly?" I asked._

_"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," Sirius said viciously, "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."_

_Laughter surrounded us, the shrill laughter of Peter echoing loudest behind us. "You-wait," Snape panted staring up at me in a look I took to be hatred, "you-wait."_

_"Wait for what?" Sirius said coolly, "What're going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"_

_Snape began to swear and hex us, which did nothing as his wand lay some feet from us, I was not impressed with his swearing, "Wash out your mouth," I said coldly, "Scourgify."_

_Pink bubbles streamed out of Snape's mouth, the froth covering his lips- "Leave him ALONE!"_

_I glanced around, noting that Sirius was doing the same, when I saw who it was, my hand immediately brushed through my hair, making it wilder than before, "All right, Evans?"_

_"Leave him alone," Lily repeated, glaring at me, "What's he done to you?"_

_"Well," I said, hesitating a moment, "Its more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…"_

_Most of the students around us laughed, including Sirius and Peter; Remus, as was to be expected, said and did nothing. "You think you're funny," she said coldly, "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."_

_"I will if you go out with me, Evans," I said quickly, "Go on… go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."_

_"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily._

_"Bad luck Prongs," Sirius said briskly, and turned back to Snape, "OI!"_

_I saw a flash of light, and then there was a pain on the side of my face, splattering my robes with blood. I whirled about and a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of greying underpants._

_Everyone burst out laughing, including myself, Sirius and Peter. "Let him down!"_

_"Certainly," I said and jerked my wand upwards, Snape falling into a crumpled heap on the ground. He began to get up, wand in hand, but Sirius was faster, "Petrificus Totalus!" and Snape keeled over again, as rigid as a board._

_"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted, this time with her wand out. Sirius and I eyed her warily._

_"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," I said earnestly._

_"Take the curse off him, then!" _

_I sighed deeply, and turned to Snape and muttered the counter curse. "There you go," I said, "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-"_

_"I don't need help from filthy little mudbloods like her!"_

_Lily blinked. "Fine," she said coolly, "I wont bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."_

_"Apologise to Evans!" I roared at Snape, my wand pointing threateningly at him._

_"I don't want you to make him apologise," Lily shouted, "You're just as bad as he is."_

_"What?" I yelped, "I'd NEVER call you a – you-know-what!"_

_"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just gotten off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."_

"James! James! PRONGSIE!" I was jerked out of my reverie when I heard Sirius' voice. The memory, although had painful moments, was entirely too funny to let it be interrupted as such.

"What!"

"Evans wants to talk to you," Sirius said in an offhand manner. My face began to light up at this statement, "Something about a meeting… somewhere, sometime tonight, about… something."

I rolled my eyes; trust Sirius to forget a message about something as important as this. "Do you remember exactly what she said Paddy? Because that, you know, might be helpful."

Sirius paused thoughtfully, "Well… no, not rightly no. You see, she gets all mad and everything…"

I could have hexed Sirius into next Tuesday, after all Lily was not going to be pleased if I didn't show up, she wouldn't even be pleased if I came late. "Some help you are…" I muttered.

I had to find out when Lily wanted this meeting, after all, I had to go to it since I assumed it had to do with my Head duties. I approached Lily's best friend, figuring, that, since Sirius was useless in this regard, she might have an idea about this meeting.

"Hey there Elizabeth," I said sliding into the chair next to her, absently brushing a hand through my hair.

"You don't need to try to impress me James, and in case you haven't already noticed Lily isn't here."

I scowled at her, but she didn't seem to notice as she was preoccupied with reading a book, "It's a habit."

Elizabeth grinned, "One that Lily hates I might remind you."

"Well yes," I conceded glumly, "See here, Lily wanted to talk to me? When, where and time?"

"She told Sirius to tell you, 'cause she couldn't find either you or Remus to give the message too."

"Yeah, well I might as well not gotten the message, for all the good it did me coming from Sirius."

Elizabeth sniggered, "Yeah that is true. Dumbledore's office, tonight, ten minutes. You'd better hurry James."

I hurried off to the second floor, desperate not to be late. "Sugar Quills," I heard a young, female voice say. Lily!

I quickened my pace, and caught her, just before she ascended the moving spiral staircase. "Hey Evans."

"Potter." She nodded at me, her voice cold, "I'm surprised you made it on time, I figured you would be busy serving detention for one of your stupid pranks or on the pitch."

I frowned in her direction, "You know Lily, I am capable of thinking of more than those two things."

"You can, can you?" she asked her eyes snapping indignantly, "Well then Potter," she spat out viciously, "Maybe you should learn to make your two-tracked mind take on another task. Like your Head Boy duties."

I spluttered, "But I have been-"

"And I don't mean using your Head power for your own personal gain and to get revenge on enemies Potter."

"I have done every shift you told me to, Evans. So don't take that tone with me."

She laughed, but in a mean sort of way, "Don't take that tone with you! You are just in a bad mood because you can't take the fact that I refuse you when you ask me out every other week!"

"I do no-"

"Ah Miss Evans and Mister Potter. Do come in, I thought I heard you two conversing," As he said this, Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling behind his half moon glasses. "Now, Miss Evans, you scheduled this meeting, was there something you wanted to discuss."

"Yes," Lily stated, "I want to discuss the possibility of changing the Head Boy."

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Now Mister Potter, calm down," Dumbledore said, holding his hand up at me, "Miss Evans, you do realise that this matter is one that is very grave?"

"Yes," her tone was clipped, "But I do believe that it would be best for both Potter and I."

"And why is this?"

"We don't get along sir, maybe you should select a more compatible Head Boy and Girl."

"You two don't get along? Oh that just won't do. Yes I think that you two should stay the Heads because if is quite obvious to me that we cannot have unity amongst the houses, if each house itself is not united." Dumbledore stated calmly, stroking his beard, his blue eyes twinkling merrily, "Yes you must stay the Heads, because a strongly united Head Boy, Girl and prefect team will help to bring the houses together during these perilous times."

"So you are not replacing me then?" I asked, relief beginning to flood me, because I had been really shocked for the duration of this conversation.

"No you two need to learn to work together, and its much easier if you become friends. You two are dismissed," Dumbledore said, his smile slightly sly.

I followed the very irritated Lily out of Dumbledore's office, puzzling over the old man's sly smiles and ways. "I cannot believe him," Lily fumed as we walked back up to Gryffindor tower.

"I suppose you expected Remus to be your counterpart in making students obey the law."

"Yes I did," Lily huffed, "How someone like you became Head Boy I'll never figure out."

"Well… I'm all you have to work with, so let's make a deal," Lily glanced at me curiously, "You be more open to my suggestions and friendlier, and I will stop asking you out and stop abusing my Head Boy power."

Lily stood across from me, considering what I had said, "Fine Potter it's a deal. But you go back on your half of the deal and I will go to Dumbledore and get you replaced with someone else, and I will never talk to you again."

"Deal," I responded shaking hands with her.

"Good," she flashed me a slight hint of her dazzling smile before ruining it with, "Well, I can expect that you will be Head Boy for only the rest of the week before you screw that up."

I gaped at her as she strode off determinedly. She didn't think I could do it. I'd show her. And get her to fall head over heels in love with me, all in one fell swoop.


End file.
